The present invention relates to a timer for informing of the lapse of a prescribed time by sounding a buzzer etc.
Such a conventional timer for informing of the lapse of a prescribed time by sounding a buzzer etc. when a spring wound up along with setting graduations at the prescribed time returns to its original state or informing of the lapse of a prescribed time by sounding a buzzer etc. when the prescribed time displayed on a digital counter by pushing down a button etc. becomes zero through counting down, was publicly known.
However, according to the aforementioned method of setting a prescribed time by winding a spring, said method falls short of time accuracy and often a considerable degree of an error in time occurs between the prescribed time and the sounding time of the buzzer depending upon a setting manner of graduations. On the other hand, furthermore, according to the method of setting the prescribed time by means of a digital counter, time accuracy itself is sufficient and there occurs almost no error between the prescribed time. However, it is necessary to progress figures in turn which eventually takes time in order to set up the prescribed time. Further, it is sometimes considerably troublesome because even a prescribed time frequently used in everyday life must be set on all such occasions.